A Smidge of Midge
A Smidge of Midge is the fifth episode of the third season of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. In this episode, Barbie's old friend Midge arrives at the Barbie Dreamhouse, announcing that she is moving to Malibu. Barbie, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea give her a makeover, probably to set her up with Ryan. Summary When Barbie Roberts is polishing her poodle statue, the doorbell rings. It turns out Midge, Barbie's best friend since Barbie lived in Willows, Wisconsin, has come over for a visit. Barbie claims it was such a surprise, but Midge responds that she sent her a telegram a month ago. Barbie, not knowing what a telegram is, replies with: "A tele- what?" It flashes to the scene where Barbie is on the couch explaining about Midge and her ways. They do not have computers, cell phones, and not even colors! Afterward, Midge claims she has the grooviest of news, and says she's moving to Malibu. Skipper Roberts, Barbie's sister, meets up with Midge, claiming she looks like a movie on a channel that no one watches, which makes the laugh audience crack up. Skipper asks if anyone hears it. Barbie intruduces Midge to Skipper, Stacie, and Chelsea. They greet her with modern, common lingo. Midge does not understand too well, so she shyly says "Hello?". Skipper claims they need to bounce, and that they are going to the skatepark. Chelsea claims that Stacie will teach her to "grind an olley". Skipper says goodbye by saying "Catch ya later", while Midge asks Barbie "Did you undertstand any of that?". Then, the laughter audience bursts again. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Barbie asks Midge if she wants a snack, and flips the top with a slide of snacks. Midge is amazed, not knowing what it is or what it means, gasping, and pressing the button a bunch of times. It stops with the cupcake maker, which blasts cupcakes out. Midge thinks she broke it, and Barbie tells her of course she didn't. While Barbie bends down to pick up a cupcake, Barbie again amazes Midge, and Midge claims she can is not fully arriticulated, and can only do two bends. While Ryan appears, claiming he wrote a seven-act opera about Barbie for her, Midge notices Ryan and develops a crush on him. Ryan is about to play, but Barbie interrupts, wanting to intruduce him to Midge. Midge says hi, but snorts, and then asks him, "Where'd you get those wig-on threads?", most likely referring to his clothing. Ryan is confused and is making a face, saying "Yeah. Right back at ya, dude", then claims he'll come back when Midge leaves, or "when thrown-back pal is thrown back." Midge, still awed in her crushing says, "Va-va-va-voom!", meaning she likes Ryan. Then, Midge gets a brain wave because of her crush, wanting Ryan to like her back, and claims to Barbie that she could give her a makeover. Claiming, "Turn me from 'flashback' to flash fabulous!". Barbie likes the idea, claiming 'awesome idea', and Skipper, Chelsea and Stacie are busy showing Midge shoes, then Midge sees Barbie's costume and wants it, while Barbie pulls her aside, and they are busy pedicuring Midge, while Barbie is painting her nails. Skipper shows Midge her cell phone, when a laptop rings, and Midge picks it up, asking "Hello?" into it. Skipper, annoyed, slaps her hand to her forehead. Afterward, Barbie and the gang are all ready with Midge, and are ready to show her off. Meanwhile, Ryan comes back, claiming he lost his sheet-music, when he spots Midge in her new makeover form. She is now redheaded and wearing a red shirt with a navy skirt with red roses on it, and a peach overjacket with white spots and mid-quarter sleeves. Ryan now develops a crush on Midge, calling her "Madge", saying "Wow..Madge". Midge corrects him, and Ryan says: "If things between me and Barbie don't work out, we could go out sometime and possibly do something." While the audience laughs, Stacie and Skipper high-five, and Barbie is laughing. Midge tries to talk all modern, and probably go to the drive-in, or the mall shop, or maybe even a sock hop. This scares Ryan off, as he is quickly out the door, driving away. Midge sighs sadly, which Barbie cheers her up by saying "Hey, let's go to Zuma for some surfing". Midge claims she'll get the sunscreen, and get her board. Midge says, "Let's hit the waves!", while tries to go out the door, but bunks down. Barbie then giggles, and claims Midge is going to fit in just fine. Skipper still is the only one hearing the laughter, and says "Seriously? Does nobody hear that?". The episode then cuts in. Quotes Character Appearances Trivia *This episode releases that Barbie grew up in Willows, Wisconsin. *Despite growing up there, Barbie doesn't know what a telegram is, or has simply forgotten what it is. *Somehow Midge knows how to ring a doorbell when she first comes. *Barbie was made in 1959, revealed in later episode "Let's Make a Doll", and she grew up where Midge did, most probably meaning Barbie was originally in black-and-white, too, but she is never shown. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Barbie Category:Stacie Category:Midge Category:Skipper Category:Chelsea Category:Schlond Poofa Category:Blissa Category:Ryan